Not So Much of An Affair
by ohhdarkstonedone11
Summary: A little bit of "fun" in the office. Almost forgot: Warning- Slash


Disclaimer: I almost forgot this, with how long it's been since I posted... Anyways, I do not own, everything belongs to their respective owner, ect. I do not own Covert Affairs and I make no money off of this.

A.N. There has only been two episodes so far, maybe three by the time I finish with this… [: Any mistakes are my own or possible my beta's as they were laughing to much when correcting this... I'm slow to posting things, only occasionally removing the writer's block, but I'm hoping to make some more covert Affairs fanfic soon! Not a whole lot to go on, but I am already completely in love Auggie! But I do wonder how he get's to work?

* * *

As Auggie headed around the corner, he had a sudden thought causing him to turn back, remembering something in his desk, missing the arm that was reaching out for him.

Once he retrieved the case file previously forgotten on his desk, he headed back out; it was classified, but there was something about it bothering him he just needed to think over. Like a little detail he missed over, something felt off about the case. He walked on, deep in thought about the case not noticing the presents of someone near him, he was trained in covert ops but so was just about everyone in the building, and a CIA agent who did not want to be heard, shan't be.

Just before he was at the exit of the building, the arms caught him, one around his middle and the other across this mouth, dragging him into a vacant office.

He struggled; alarmed that he was caught so off guard, not hearing them approach him and not recognizing the scent of the person seizing him, which caused him to fight back harder wondering how someone got inside of the CIA headquarters, who they were and what they were going to do to him. He thrashed violently trying everything he ever learned to get out of this guy's death grip, as he could tell they were male, taller than himself and smelt faintly of lemons. He also seemed trained, as everything he tried was instantly countered, immobilizing him and giving him no leeway.

The next thing he knew, he was being slammed up against the desk and bent over it, as the man behind him pressed him down with his own person. Running his mouth over Auggie's neck, his tongue flicked out, sliding over his pulse point causing him to cringe away from the slick object, thrashing harder trying to throw off the other man. He tried screaming only to be slapped across the face, the sting stunning him for a moment causing his attacker to gain the upper hand as he started tugging on the smaller man's pants.

The feeling of his bare arse in the air, followed quickly by the feeling of a hard blunt object frotting against him just increased his efforts of getting away and trying to call for help. The sound of a sharp slap echoed though the room, as a quick hand landed on his - now red - arse. This was repeated to the point of him thrusting back against the other man, cries for help turning quickly in to wonton cries of pleasure. The sharp sting coming repeatedly against the hot skin of his bum. Two fingers were quickly plunged into his tight hole, sliding up just right against his throbbing prostate. He let out a startled cry of pleasure, as he pressed his throbbing member against the desk, his body crying for release. The two fingers scissored in his tight hole, as soon a third entered, causing him to clench around them, bringing a moan from the silent man behind him.

There was the quick feeling of lips against the hot skin of his tortured bum, as the other's hard member slammed home inside of him, calling a load whimper from Auggie, as he was violated against some unknown person's desk.

"unnnhhh," was all that came out as his heavy cock slammed against his prostate as long fingers, pulled at his throbbing member. He was so close, so very close.

Hot breath hit the back of his neck, as he was pressed flush against the desk, followed by a wet open mouth that was dragged across his neck to his ear, where he bit down on the side of his lobe, drawing out a very lascivious moan.

He was almost there, right on the brink, as he was slammed into once more, pushing him over the edge. The other followed quickly as he was clenched tight and deep inside of the smaller man, cumming with a low cry, as he collapsed against Auggie.

Auggie let out a content laugh, draped in a less than proper manner over the desk, with his lover's comfortable weight pressing him down.

"Next time I say try something adventurous, I mean, some hand cuffs or kicky costumes, not 'let's play rape the CIA agent and scare him senseless for my own amusement,'" Auggie said followed by a low yawn, as Conrad pulled his sweaty body off the smaller man, giving him a hand up, pulling him in with a laugh.

"But it was fun," Conrad said with a small kiss on his lover's forehead, "I figured this would be your thing, based on that book I found in your nightstand." Auggie sent a glare that didn't quite hold much more than cute amusement in the direction of his lover's voice.

"Fun," Auggie agreed with a devious smirk and a raised eyebrow, plotting what other "fun" they might be able to find in the building, his worries over the case file forgotten. Conrad gave a small chuckle at the look on his young lover's face as he started to straighten them up presentable to leave and head to the romantic dinner he had planned for their anniversary.

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviews are always appreciated! [:


End file.
